I'm In Love With My Tormentor
by Carter Casterwill
Summary: It isn't possible to be in love with your tormentor. Or is it? Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**I'm In Love With My Tormentor**

An Organization suit named Zhalia Moon has been captured by the Foundation. She has severely injured each and everyone of her tormentors. Everytime, they refuse to came back. Exsept for one named Dante Vale. He has been the only one to sigh himself for the job. He is the only one to come back. When Dante comes back, Zhalia is shocked. Nk one has ever come back. She has never seen the same person twice, let alone, someone like him. But, she can't be in love with him. She can't be. It isn't possible to be in love with your tormentor. Or is it?

 **This is a story I came up with while watching one of my dance recitals. I came up with the title first. Then, I came up with, 'It isn't possible to be in love with your tormentor. Or is it?' I decided to write it down. Hope you guys like i** t!


	2. Prologue

**I'm In Love With My Tormentor**

 **Prologue**

 **Dante**

I watched as a seeker naed Rachel Good was carried from cell 129. She was unconscious and severely injured. As they shut the door, I peeked inside. I saw a midnight blue head move over to a bed.

I went out of the prison part of the Foundation. As I walked to my mentor's , Metz, office, I decided to do something no one in the whole Foundation has done. I was going to volunteer to that prisoner in cell 129.

"Metz," I said, "I want to volunteer to be a tormentor." Metz froze and lookdd up at me.

"What cell?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Cell 129." I said, inverting my eyes.

"Dante, she's dangerous."

"It's a girl?" I asked, perking up abit.

"It's a 26 year old woman."

"What information do you have on her?" Metz sighed. He saw he wasn't going to change my mind. He handed me a folder.

"All that information is in here." I opened the packet. There was a single page on her.

"Feel free to go to go to her when you feel ready, my boy." Metz said.

"Thanks, Metz." I said. Then, I left. I went to my roon to study the folder more.

Opening the folder, I saw there wasn't information kn the woman.

Name: Zhalia Moon

Age: 26

Place of arrest: Mission in California

Captures: Montehue and Tersly

Organization or other: Organization

Reason for capture: Information; relations to Oranization leader; dangerous

Relations to job: Suit; ralations to Klaus.

I had no ide who Klaus was. I would ask Metz later.

That was it. That was all the information on the prisoner in cell 129. All I knew, thag I knew anyway, was her name, Zhalia Moon.

Zhalia. What a pretty name. I wondered what had made her act like this. To attack every person wo stepped foot in her room. I decided to call it her room. Cell was just kind of rude.

I decided to start tomorrow. She would attack me whether I waited or not. It wouldn't matter. To her, at least.

I listened to what other people said about Zhalia. She was all that everyone was talking about. Everytime she knocked someone out, it was all the foundation talked about. As I listen, nobody was that kind. I heard almot everyone refer to Zhalia as an It and her room as her box. When someone started to badmouth her, I snapped at him.

"Oh, shut up, Max." I snapped, "For one thing, It is a girl. Her name is Zhalia. Don't go badmouthing somebody you don't know."

"Oh," Max said, "do you know her?" He was getting on my nerves now.

"I bet all she needs is not having people like you going in there and bullying her around. I bet you guys just scare jar and she just acts out in fear."

"You should be her next tormentor. You and your crazy ideas."

"Oh, I am. I just volunteered to do it."

"We'll see how long you last, Vale."

"Longer than you ever will, Max." I whispered when Max left, "Longer than you ever will."

 **Zhalia**

I went over to my bed and pulled a piece of paper. I drew another line. That was 128 tormentors. Tomorrow would be golden. I would be in Cell 129 for 129 days with 129 tormentors gone.

Rachel Good, despite her name, went with the violent approach. I put her out for it quickly. She didn't care what she did. That was a careless approach. She had suffered for it.

Geraeon came up and snuggled with me. He was the only thing the Foundation let me keep.

"Hey," I said, "tomorrow is going to be special. 129 tormentors gone. 129 people that'll never see again."

'But, my lady, why, again, must you do this?' Geraeon asked threw our bond.

"Cause he'll kill me if I give away anything that I shouldn't."


End file.
